Early Valentines Day
by Milady29
Summary: Gabby gave Matt an early Valentine's day gift and now, after their night at Molly's, that has to be put to good use! Dawsey Oneshot. Based on episode 4x14.


**NOTE: Here is a sweet little one-shot of Dawsey with the early Valentine's day gift as I think the episode should have ended after seeing the episode. I hope you will enjoy and please do tell what you think! Please don't leave the review box empty!**

* * *

Matt put the key in the doorway, Gabby smiling as she was so happy he had signed up to run for alderman. She knew he would do great. He was such a trusted and respected person and she knew that other people would see that and that he would be so successful and great for the community.

And now she wanted to surprise him. Because she loved him. Because it was almost Valentine's day and he had made such a brave choice.

He opened the door for her and let her in and locked the door beside him as Kelly was going to stay over with Capp cause they were still going out together and he didn't want to disturb Matt and Gabby coming back home.

But that meant for them that they had the apartment all for their own and she walked to the bedroom, getting changed really quickly as he was just checking the football outcomes and after she closed the door to the living room and he saw he wasn't there, he walked to the kitchen, surprised he was doing the dishes and sneaking up behind him. Grabbing him and kissing him in his neck.

''You know what I am wearing under these clothes?'' She teased him and he smiled, kissing her again.

''I don't know? Something I can take off hopefully?'' He teased back as he took her coat and she laid her head against his shoulder.

''Guess again.''

''The early valentine's day gift? Cause Valentine's day is not till Sunday?''

''Well, remember it was an early Valentine's day gift...'' She smiled then and he smiled as she pushed him towards the living room. He let her push him to the couch and she pushed him down on the couch then, putting on the music and teasingly throwing her sweater off as she was moving right in front him, Matt biting his lip. Under her sweater was the sexy underwear that she had given him earlier and teasingly she danced in front of him.

''Gabby.''

''Shhh.'' She said then as she bend forward, kissing him. Her hands were on his jaw, kissing him tenderly and he smiled then as she sat down sideways on his legs and started to unbutton his shirt. Her hands traced his chest for a second before she got up again, dancing in front of him. He wanted to put his hands on her hips as she was just so attractive to him. But when he wanted to put his hands there, she slapped them away, still teasing him as she let her pants slip down, her hands tracing past her waist then, her breasts and holding her hair for a second before dropping it down again and he bit his lip again.

''Gabby stop teasing me.'' He moaned then, pulling her closer, onto his lap and she laughed.

''Mister the politician.'' She teased him and kissed him again. Her tongue gently made its way into his mouth and he moaned softly, laying his arms around her. She sat down sideways on his lap again and his hand carefully started to slip under the sexy nightgown as she kept on kissing him.

Carefully he started to slip the nightgown up, sliding the soft satin up as he lifted her up and laid her down on the couch on her back, kept sliding it up gently as she suddenly stopped his hands.

''I am going to be on top tonight.'' She said then. Slowly Matt backed off and she pushed him down then, pulling his pants down, tugging it down and throwing it beside the couch then, putting her lips on his chest and tracing down, to the point she had reached the boxers and pushed them down as well, still tracing his pelvic area with her lips.

''Oh Gabby.'' He moaned again, loving her so much.

She moved on top of him, removing the nightgown now after all, still on top of him and going down on him, kissing him and his hands were on her breasts.

They moaned, trying to keep it down as the neighbors were probably home too but as they were enjoying the moment and loved each other so much. She enjoyed it so much, enjoying their intercourse, enjoying him and enjoying seeing him enjoy this.

His hands still moved over her body as she moved on top of him, his hands on her waist and breasts.

She looked as he came to his climax, enjoying it so much as she kept caressing him, tracing his body and loving this moment so much as well. She carefully got off him then, so in love.

''Oh...this was so good.'' he sighed softly as she laid down against him, still glowing and feeling so fulfilled as well and he grabbed the blanket of the back of the couch, just throwing it over them both.

They kept laying on the couch, the blanket just barely draped over their naked bodies but neither of them minded. She had her head on his chest, one leg crossing him as she held him, Matt caressing over her back and over her hair.

''Mister Alderman'' She whispered then.

''I am not alderman yet.'' He said softly.

''Now don't ruin the moment and you should be so I can become first lady.'' She whispered back as her nails were still tracing over his chest while his hand was on her back. With their naked bodies still laying together, all the passion and feeling still racing through bodies, he couldn't imagine that something would ever be better and he didn't want this moment to end.

''Or you could be the first female president and I could be the first first man.'' He mumbled back and she smiled.

''Yeah...well, you are closer to it than I am right now.''

She moved closer to him again, tapping with her finger on his chin and kissing him again.

''You can give me these early valentine's day gift any time you know.'' He smiled at her and she smirked as well.

''Maybe you will get 2017s present in August. If you are lucky.''

''Hmm maybe we should have a Valentine's day every month.''

''Sounds like a plan.''

His hand was still caressing over her back.

''I still don't know what I did to deserve this...or you.'' He said then.

''Oh stop it...we both love each other...deserve each other.'' she said softly.

''After tonight...I am not so sure if I deserve all of this...oh I love you so much.'' He said then as his hand grabbed hers and he felt the ring around her finger.

''Now you have to promise me...that the first law you change...is that we can get married even while working on the same truck.'' She teased him.

''On the top of my list. Cause there is nothing more than to marry a woman as amazing, beautiful and sweet as you.'' He smiled, still so in love with her and so grateful to have her in his life.

* * *

 **NOTE: So this was the little one-shot I had in mind because of the early valentine's day gift and what I hoped she would do with it after Molly's. I hope you liked it and please do let me know what you thought cause I'd love to know! Thank you so much for reading and hopefully till my next update!**


End file.
